The X:men of Oz
by RE-Chick
Summary: Finally updated!!!! Last chapter uploaded!!! please R/R Thanks
1. The Professor of x

IF I OWNED X: MEN EVOLUTION OR THE WIZARD OF OZ, WOULD I BE WRITNG THIS?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
SETTING: THE X: MEN AND THE BROTHERHOOD ARE WAITING IN THE X: MANSION'S LIVING ROOM. THE TWO GROUPS ARE GETTING RATHER UNCOMFORTABLE.  
  
LANCE: MISTAKE, I KNEW THAT THIS WAS A MISTAKE.  
  
TOAD: YEAH, WHY ARE WE HERE ANYWAY, YO.  
  
LANCE: DUNNO, KITTY CALLED AND SAID THAT THE PROFESSOR WANTED TO SEE US, ALL OF US.  
  
(PROFESSOR X WALKS IN)  
  
PROFESSOR: I'M GLAD TO SEE YOU ALL SHOWED UP.  
  
KITTY: YEAH, BUT, LIKE, WHY ARE WE ALL HERE.  
  
PROFESSOR: WELL, I HAVE SOMETHING TO SHOW WITH YOU ALL  
  
EVERYBODY: UN HUH  
  
PROFESSOR: WE WILL BE DOING A PLAY FOR SOME OF THE NEW MUTANTS. TO SHOW THAT HAVING POWERS ISN'T SO BAD.  
  
BROTHERHOOD: A PLAY, NO WAY, NOT A CHANCE  
  
SCOTT: OH SHUT UP YOU GUYS, IS THAT ALL YOU DO? WHINE ALL THE TIME  
  
FRED: YEAH, BASICALLY  
  
1  
  
PROFESSOR:(GETTING A LITTLE TICKED AT THE KIDS) OKAY SHUT IT YOU TWO . THE PLAY WE WILL BE DOING IS GOING TO BE THE WIZARD OF OZ. BUT, INSTEAD OF DOING THE WHOLE PLAY, WE WILL JUST DO THE SONGS. SOUND GOOD?  
  
ALL: NO!!  
  
PROFESSOR: WELL TO BAD. YOU'RE DOING IT ANYWAY………….I HAVE ALREADY PRINTED UP A CAST. PLEASE LISTEN CAREFULLY.  
  
KITTY YOU WILL BE DOROTHY,  
  
TOAD THE COWARDLY LION (TOAD STARTS TO SAY SOMETHING, BUT DECIDES AGAINST IT),  
  
LANCE THE TIN MAN,  
  
PIETRO THE SCARECROW  
  
PIETRO: WHAT?!?! WHY DO I HAVE TO BE THE SCARE CROW  
  
PROFESSOR: BECAUSE, MOVING ON…  
  
WELL, THAT IS MOST OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS,  
  
THE REST OF YOU WILL BE THE VARIOUS 'MUNCKINS'.  
  
SCOTT: (ACTING LIKE A GOODY GOODY) WHO WILL BE THW WIZARD  
  
PROFESSOR: I WILL, AND ONE MORE LITTLE THING, YOU MUST WRITE LINES ABOUT YOUR LIFE.  
  
KITTY: UM, LIKE, EXPLAIN.  
  
PROFFESOR: WELL YOU WILL TAKE EVERY DAY THINGS THAT HAPPEN IN YOUR LIFE AND WRITE THEM IN TO THE SONGS  
  
KITTY: LIKE, INSTEAD OF 'WERE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD OF OZ'  
  
WERE, LIKE, OFF TO SEE THE PROFESSOR OF X  
  
PROFESSOR: EXCATLY, COME ON NOW X: MEN BACK TO YOUR ROOMS, BROTHETHOOD, BACK TO YOUR HOUSE, I WANT TO SEE SOMETHING ACCOMPLISHED BY TOMORROW. OFF WITH YOU, SHOO, SHOO  
  
ALL: (MUMBLING) WHATEVER  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HAHA, I KNOW I ALREADLY WROTE SOMETHING, BUT JUST IGNORE IT IF YOU READ IT THE FIRST TIME. I HAD TO WRITE SOME STORY ABOUT WHY THE X: MEN AND BROTHERHOOD WERE SINGING THE WIZARD OF OZ SONGS, OKAY WELL IF YOU EVEN CARE I WILL BE UPDATING LATER TODAY, I GOTTA WATCHING THE WIZARD OF OZ AND GET SOME IDEAS. THANX, PEACE. 


	2. Mutantland Songs

1 I DON'T OWN X: MEN OR THE WIZARD OF OZ  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
SETTING: THE X;MEN AND BROTHERHOOD HAVE GONE THROUGH A COUPLE OF THE SONGS. KITTY AS DOROTHY IS NOW IN MUNCHKIN LAND…..AND OUR STORY CONTINUES………..  
  
THE MUNCHKIN LAND SONGS  
  
SUNG BY: ROUGE, JEAN, AND TABBY  
  
WE REPRESENT  
  
THE MUTANT GIRLS,  
  
THE MUTANT GIRLS,  
  
THE MUTANT GIRLS,  
  
AND IN THE NAME OF  
  
THE MUTANT GIRLS,  
  
WE WISH TO WELCOME YOU TO MUTANTLAND  
  
SUNG BY EVAN, KURT, AND SCOTT  
  
WE REPRESENT  
  
THE X: MEN GUYS,  
  
THE X:MEN GUYS  
  
THE X:MEN GUYS,  
  
AND IN THE NAME OF  
  
THE X:MEN GUYS,  
  
WEWISH TO WELCOME YOU TO MUTANTLAND  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
SORRY BOUT THE CHAPTER BEING SO SHORT. I DIDN'T HAVE A LOT OF TIME TO WORK ON IT. LOL. I JUST GOT BACK FROM SEEIN RESIDENT EVIL THE MOVIE. IT WAS GREAT I'M GONNA GO SEE IT AGAIN NEXT WEEKEND. LOL. THANX PEACE OH YEAH I'M ALREADY TYPING UP THE NEXT COUPLE CHAPTERS…SO BE LOOKIN FOR THEM. 


	3. Out of Munckinland

OKAY I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT HOW THE CHAPTERS ARE LAID OUT, I KNOW IT'S SCREWED UP BUT ANY WAY  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
SETTING: DOROTHY IS STILL IN MUCNKIN LAND, BUT IS ABOUT TO LEAVE……..  
  
FOLLOW THE MANSION ROAD  
  
SUNG BY: ALL THE PEOPLE I DID NOT METION IN THE BEGINING  
  
FOLLOW THE MANSION ROAD  
  
FOLLOW THE MANSION ROAD  
  
FOLLOW, FOLLOW, FOLLOW, FOLLOW,  
  
FOLLOW THE MANSION ROAD  
  
FOLLOW THE MANSION,  
  
FOLLOW THE MANSION,  
  
FOLLOW THE MANSION ROAD  
  
YOU'RE OFF TO SEE THE PROFESSOR  
  
THE WONDERFUL PROFESSOR OF X  
  
YOU'LL FIND HE IS A WHIZ OF PROF,  
  
IF EVER A PROF THE WAS,  
  
IF EVER OH EVER A PROF THERE WAS,  
  
THE PROF OF X IS ONE BECAUSE,  
  
BECAUSE, BECAUSE, BECAUSE, BECAUSE, BECAUSE  
  
BECAUSE OF THE WONDERFUL THINGS HE DOES  
  
YOURE OFF TO SEE THE PROFESSOR  
  
THE WONDERFUL PROFESSOR OF X 


	4. Pietro Sings!!!

HAHA WAY I HAVE WAY TOO MUCH TIME ON MY HANDS………….ENJOY.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TO THE SONG IF I ONLY HAD A BRIAN  
  
SUNG BY: PIETRO (I HOPE I SPELLED HIS NAME RIGHT)  
  
PIETRO: I COULD WHILE AWAY THE HOURS  
  
MESSIN WITH MY POWERS  
  
LIVIN IN MY VAIN,  
  
AND MY FACE I'D BE LOOKIN,  
  
WITH STILL NO THOUGHTS A COOKIN,  
  
IF YOU COULD ONLY SAY MY NAME  
  
I'D SOLVE MY BEAUTY'S RIDDLE,  
  
FOR ANY INDIVD'LE  
  
IN TROUBLE OR IN PAIN  
  
KITTY: WITH THE BEAUTY YOU ARE SHOWIN',  
  
I STILL THINK YOU'RE A MORON,  
  
IF I COULD ONLY SAY YOUR NAME  
  
PIETRO: OH I CAN TELL YOU WHY,  
  
THE X: GEEKS ARE A BORE,  
  
I COULD THINK OF NAMES TO CALL YOU,  
  
AND I'D SIT, AND THINK SOMEMORE,  
  
I WOULD NOT BE JUST A MUFFIN,  
  
MY HEAD ALL FULL OF NOTHIN,  
  
MY HEART ALL OF FULL OF VAIN,  
  
LIFE'S A-LITTLE-HAIRY,  
  
IF U COULD ONLY SAY MY NAME  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
UP NEXT LANCE'S PART 


	5. Lance Sings

1 IF I ONLY HAD A HEART  
  
SUNG BY: LANCE  
  
LANCE: WHEN A MAN'S BOSS BENDS METAL,  
  
HE SHOULD BE ALBE TO SETTLE,  
  
AND YET I'M ALWAYS LATE,  
  
I KNOW THAT I'M PRESUMIN,  
  
2 I'M DEFINITELY NOT-A-HUMAN!  
  
(SIGHING) IF I ONLY HAD A DATE,  
  
I'D BE TENDER - I'D BE GENTLE,  
  
AND AWFUL SENTIMANTAL,  
  
REGARDING KIT AND ME  
  
I'D BE FRIENDS WITH THE X: GEEKS,  
  
I WON'T CALL THEM X: FREAKS,  
  
IF I ONLY HAD A DATE.  
  
PICTURE ME- A BALCONY  
  
ABOVE KITTY'S VOICE SINGS LOW  
  
TABBY (IMPERSONATING KITTY): WHEREFORE ART THOU, ROMEO  
  
LANCE (GLARING AT TABBY) I HEAR A BEAT….  
  
HOW SWEET!  
  
JUST TO REGISTER EMOTION,  
  
JEALOUSY – DEVOTION,  
  
AND REALLY NOT FEEL HATE,  
  
I COULD STAY YOUNG AND HAPPY,  
  
ANG GET ALONG WITH TABBY,  
  
IF I ONLY HAD A DATE  
  
(NOW THEY SING THE OFF TO SEE THE PROFESSOR SONG THEN TOAD JUMPS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD PRETENDING TO BE THE LION) 


	6. Toad Sings

1 IF I ONLY HAD THE NERVE  
  
SUNG BY: TOAD  
  
YEH, ITS SAD BELIEVE ME, KITTY  
  
WHEN YOURE SUCH A PITY,  
  
WITH THE VIN AND VERVE,  
  
BUT I COULD USE MY POWERS,  
  
BE THE TOAD, NOT A MOU-ESS,  
  
IF I ONLY HAD THE NERVE,  
  
I'M AFRAID THERE IS NO DENYIN,  
  
I'M ALWAYS A LYIN'  
  
THIS FATE I DON'T DESERVE,  
  
I'D BRAVE ANY BLIZZARD  
  
LANCE. YOU'D DUAL WITH A LIZARD  
  
PIETRO: YOU'D BE AS CLEVER AS A GIZZARD  
  
KITTY: IF THE PROFESSOR IS A PROFESSOR, WHO WILL SERVE.  
  
PIETRO: THEN I'M SURE TO GET  
  
A NAME  
  
LANCE: A DATE  
  
KITTY: A HOME  
  
TOAD: THE NERVE  
  
(THEY ALL BEGIN TO SING THE OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD SONG AGAIN AND SKIP OFF STAGE, LANCE IS STILL GLARING AT TABBY)  
  
TABBY(ACTING ALL SORRY): SORRY I COULDN'T RESIST.  
  
(FRED, KURT, AND EVAN ARE SEEN TRYING TO HOLD IN LAUGHS, AND NOT DOIN A VERY GOOD JOB OF IT)  
  
KITTY: AND JUST WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT  
  
EVAN: US, NOTHIN, JUST A JOKE FRED WAS TELLING US (WISPERS TO KURT) GET US OUTTA HERE. (LOOKS AT KITTY) BYE! BAMF  
  
2 KITTY: WHATEVER! 


	7. Finally in Emerald

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
SETTING: THEY HAVE NOW MADE IT TO EMERALD CITY..ENJOY…………  
  
  
  
KITTY: HA-HA-HA, HO-HO-HO  
  
AND A COUPLE OF TRA-LA-LAS  
  
THAT'S HOW WE LAYGH THE DAY AWAY,  
  
IN THE MERRY MANSION OF X!  
  
BAMF-BAMF-BAMF, ZAP-ZAP-ZAP  
  
AND A COUPLE OF POW-POW-POWS  
  
THAT'S HOW WE SPEND THE DAY  
  
IN THE MERRY MANSION OF X.  
  
LANCE: WE GET UP AT TWELVE AND START TO SCHOOL AT ONE,  
  
TAKE AN HOUR FOR LUNCH,  
  
AND THE NWERE DONE,  
  
JOLLY GOOD FUN!  
  
SHAKE-SHAKE-SHAKE, CRASH-CRASH-CRASH,  
  
AND A COUPLE OF TRA-LA-LAS  
  
THAT'S HOW WE LAUGH THE DAY AWAY,  
  
IN THE MERRY OLD BROTHERHOOD HOUSE,  
  
PIETRO: RUN-RUN-RUN, QUICK-QUICK-QUICK,  
  
ZIP-ZIP-ZIP-ZIP-ZIP,  
  
THAT'S HOW WE WASTE THE DAY AWAY  
  
WITH A ZIP, ZIP, ZIP, RUN, RUN, RUN,  
  
IN THE MERRY OLD BROTHERHOOD HOUSE,  
  
TOAD: SPLAT, SPLAT HERE, SPLAT, SPLAT THERE,  
  
AND A COULPE OF SURPIRISE SHOWERES,  
  
LANCE AND PIETRO: THAT'S HOW WE KEEP YOU CLEAN AND CLEAN,  
  
IN THE MERRY OLD BROTHERHOOD HOUSE.  
  
KITTY: RUB, RUB HERE, RUB, RUB THERE  
  
WHEN IT'S TIN OR BRONZE,  
  
THAT'S HOW WE KEEP THE X: JET IN REPAIR,  
  
IN THE MERRY MANSION OF X. 


	8. Toad sings again

Yeah, last chapter finally up. Sorry about the wait, for those of you who have been reading, I'm just really lazy. LoL. Well like I said this should be the last chapter. YeS, now I can work on my 'Brittany Spears parody collection'. Ok thankx for readin and enjoy!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
SETTING: THE LAST SONG AND THE KIDS ARE REALLY HAPPY IT'S ALMOST OVER. THE BROTHERHOOD ARE ON ONE SIDE OF THE STAGE, X:MEN THE OTHER.  
  
SCOTT(TO JEAN): FINALLY, IT'S ALMOST OVER, THE BROTHERHOOD WILL BE GOING HOME SOON. WHOO- HOOOO.( STARTS TO DANCE AROUND THE ROOM)  
  
JEAN: RIGHT………  
  
PIETRO: OK ONE LAST SONG AND THIS THING IS OVER…..TOAD GET IT RIGHT OR SUFFER THE COJNSEQUESS  
  
FRED: I DON'T KNOW, I KINDA LIKE IT HERE  
  
LANCE AND TABBY: ME TOO.  
  
PIETRO: STUP UP EVERYONE, WERE LEAVING AFTER THE FREAKIN SONG.  
  
(FROM OFF STAGE) KITTY: TOAD, YOUR UP, GET ON STAGE, NOW!!  
  
TABBY: FRED PULL UP THE CURTAIN.  
  
FRED: GOT IT.  
  
(FRED PULL UP THE CURTAIN & KITTY, PIETRO, LANCE, AND TODD GO ON STAGE)  
  
  
  
If I were king of the mansion  
  
Sung by: Toad/Todd  
  
I WERE KING OF THE MANSION,  
  
NOT QUEEN, NOT DUKE, NOT PRINCE  
  
MY REGAL ROBES OF THE MANSION,  
  
WOULD BE SATIN, NOT COTTN, NOT CHINTZ,  
  
I'D COMMAND EACH THING, BE IT FISH OR FOUL,  
  
WITH A WOOF AND A WOOF ,  
  
AND A ROYAL GROWL- 'WOOF'  
  
AS I SLIME YOUR FACE,  
  
SLIME OVER YOUR FACE,  
  
AND THE MANSION WOULD SHAKE  
  
AND THE BOMBS KA-POW  
  
AND MYSTICY WOULD TAKE WING,  
  
IF I IF I WERE KING.  
  
EACH X:MEN WOULD SHOW RESPECT TO ME,  
  
FOR NOW IT'S DISRESPECT TA ME,  
  
THOUGH MY TOUNGE WOULD LASH,  
  
I WOULD SHOW COMPASE,  
  
IF I IF I WERE KING,  
  
JUST KING!  
  
EACH X:MEN WOULD SHOW RESPECT TO ME,  
  
FOR NOW IT'S DISRESPECT TA ME,  
  
AND MY WIFE WOULD BE QUEEN OF THE MANE,  
  
I'LL BE MONARCH OF ALL,  
  
I SHALL REIGN!  
  
MONARCH AM I,  
  
I SHALL REIGN!  
  
MAAAAAAAAAAA-ONARCH AM I,  
  
I SHALL REIGN  
  
COURAGE IS THE KNIGS,  
  
WITH THE COURAGE FO KINGS,  
  
WITH COURAGE AROUND,  
  
I'D BE HAIL AND CROWNED  
  
BY EVERY LIVING THING,  
  
IF I IF I WERE KING!  
  
(TODD STOPS)  
  
THEY ALL COME FORWARD, XAZIER COMES FORWARD,  
  
X: I WOULD LIKE TO THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR KINDNESS AND COMING TO THIS PROFROMENSE. PLEASE ALLOW THE CAST TO COME UP AND TAKE A BOW.  
  
(EVERYONE COMES TO CENTER STAGE A TAKES A BOW, SOME PEOPLE START TO THROW FLOWERS ON STAGE ONE PERSON THROWS A SET OF KEYS ON STAGE, THEY HIT JEAN ON THE HEAD AND SHE FALLS OVER, EVERY STARTS TO LAUGH, LOGAN LAUGHS THE HARDEST)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
SO WHAT DO YA THINK! LAST CHAPTER ::SNIFFLE:: IT'S OVER. WHAAAAA!  
  
JUST KIDDIN'! JEAN FANS NO FLAME, EVEN YOU HAVE TO ADMIT THE KEY THING WAS FUNNY, WELL THANX FOR READING AND IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS, I MIGHT DO ANOTHER ONE. THANX, PEACE! 


End file.
